A Screaming Baby
by VampireManiac8
Summary: Natsu and Lucy are living happily together with their new little baby. But the baby doesn't seem to like Natsu very much. Will Makarov be able to help?


Lucy was asleep in the bed as Natsu began to walk down the hallway. He peeped in on the sleeping newborn as it's chest rose and fell with every breath. It had been three days since they had come home from the hospital and Lucy was so tired. After six hours of labor Lucy had delivered a healthy baby boy that screamed as soon as he was free of his mother's womb.

Since they had come home Lucy had been doing most of the tasks involving the child, like feeding it of changing his diaper. Natsu had tried, really he had, but every time he got anywhere near him the baby would just start screaming. He was supposed to be this child's father wasn't he? Are they supposed to cry whenever they get near their father. He had gone to ask Master about it but he was no help.

"Why would you come to me about this, Natsu?" Makarov asked him.

"Well you have kids, don't you?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Makarov told him and Natsu face palmed as soon as he said it.

"You helped take care of them didn't you?"

"I was never good with kids, Natsu you know that. I tried though, whenever my wife would be exhausted I would feed him and try to change his diaper. The first time I did it I spilt the milk all over the counter and the diaper fell off. Oh, boy did he scream after that. It was absolutely ear piercing, my wife came in and screamed, Makarov what have you done. We sure did laugh after that. However, I don't get why you're talking to me about all of this?"

"The baby hates me." Natsu said bluntly, "Every time I try to hold him all he does is scream. I don't know what to do."

"Smart kid." Gray said from his spot down the bar.

"No one asked you Gray." Natsu yelled back at him.

The two now grown men butted foreheads like usual. Pushing each other back and forth yelled obscenities at each other. It was then that the new phone the guild had bought began to ring. Mirajane quickly ran to answer it and came back about a minute later, interrupting Gray and Natsu's fight.

"Natsu, Lucy just called she needs you to go home right away." She told him smiling.

"Yeah okay. Tell her I'm on my way." Natsu said and they quickly began to walk out.

"Nastu," Makarov called just before he got outside the doors, "I wouldn't worry about the baby, he'll warm up to you eventually." The old man told him smiling.

"Yeah, whatever."

That stupid old man hadn't helped him at all. So now as Natsu stared in at the still not named little boy Natsu couldn't help but smile. How could he be mad at a little baby that was obviously crazy about it's mother, especially when it was Lucy. The little boy had his mother's eyes, which was one of Natsu's favorite things about her. Those dark brown eyes that looked like warm chocolate and always appeared to be smiling at you.

All of a sudden he left arms wrapped around his stomach. He looked back and smiled at his tired wife. "What are you doing up?" He asked.

"The bed was cold." She said hugging him tighter.

"Lucy." Natsu said quietly.

"Yes."

"Does the baby hate me?" Natsu asked.

Lucy quickly went to the other side of Natsu and stared him right in the eye, appearing to be wide awake now. "What would you ask something like that?"

"Well every time I get near him he just starts to cry. I just feel like I'm a failure as a father." He said turning away from her.

"You aren't a failure." Lucy said quickly. "I was worried about that too, so I took him to the doctor. He had a slight fever, your high level of body heat made him feel more uncomfortable. Our baby doesn't hate you Natsu." She said smiling and hugging him tighter.

"Are you sure he doesn't hate me?"

"Who could hate you? I know I don't." She said and kissed him lightly. Then as if on cue the baby started to cry.

Lucy walked over to the crib and picked up their little bundle of joy. She then walked back towards Natsu with the now quiet baby. Natsu prepared himself for more screaming but it never came. Lucy began to hand the little boy to his father, and Natsu reluctantly held his tiny son in his arms.

"See he doesn't hate you." She said smiling watching the two most important men in her life.

Natsu smiled as the baby, not only didn't scream but snuggled closer to his father. He looked at his wife with a questionable look in his eyes.

"Hey, Luce." He said interrupting her thoughts of joy.

"What is it?"

"He needs a name, my son will not go without a name any longer." Natsu told her while touching the baby's tiny hand.

"Well how about something that goes nice with Dragneel?"

"Like what?" Natsu asked.

"How about Hiro?"

"Hiro Dragneel, I like it. How about you, huh, do you like it?" He asked his little boy.

"Natsu, we'll raise him to be the best mage the world has ever seen."

"Yeah, Hiro Dragneel the strongest mage the world has ever seen." Natsu said and kissed his smiling wife.


End file.
